


The Root of the Problem

by Rochelle_Templer



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: What is the source of Brennan's animosity for psychology? Sweets decides to tackle this question in a therapy session that ends up being more revealing than he anticipated....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place somewhere between "The Parts in the Sum of the Whole" and "The Boy with the Answer".

As one of the youngest psychologists to ever be hired by the FBI, Doctor Lance Sweets had faced many challenges in his time.

Growing up, he had consistently been the youngest student in a classroom setting. When he went to college, he took a heavy course load so that he could finish his undergraduate and his masters degree within a couple years. He then took on the Herculean job of completing two doctorates in less than four years. All this along with the numerous publications to his credit landed him to where he was today.

But right now, Sweets was sure that he was facing one of his biggest challenges yet in the form of one of his favorite patients: Doctor Temperance Brennan.

Around two years ago, Sweets had begun partner’s therapy for her and for Special Agent Seeley Booth. While he had seen definite changes in her over time, the psychologist held no illusions that Brennan had ever shifted in her low opinion of his field.

Over the last couple of months, Sweets began to ponder why this was. The field of forensic anthropology was not so far removed from forensic psychology, which his profiling work fell under. Many well-known anthropologists had used psychology in their field studies. While anthropology was often more comprehensive in its treatment of the human condition there was certainly a lot of overlap.

Then the psychologist considered the possibility that his therapeutic work in Clinical Psychology could be what she disliked. Unlike, psychiatry, clinical psychology did not require medical training and thus may seem less “scientific” to her. In the early days of therapy, she appeared less than impressed with his unorthodox methods which including wearing funny hats and attending pottery classes with him and his ex-girlfriend April.

But over time, Sweets had been pleased to notice that the anthropologist would sometimes refer to this advice when talking to others, even if it wasn’t exactly in the spirit he intended. Many of their conversations indicated that Brennan seemed to at least consider his ideas if nothing else. Plus, others from the Jeffersonian started to come to him for his advice. While some of that could have been Booth’s influence or a result of his proven profiling skills, Sweets was sure that Brennan’s positive experience with him made it so that the others felt that there may be something to gain from him.

In his darker moments, Sweets even wondered if Brennan’s strong dislike for psychology came from the fact that she secretly did not care for him as a person. He had experienced many rejections throughout his life and was a little too used to the idea of people wanting to shut him out or acting hateful toward him for whatever reason. As a result, he wondered if she sometimes resented working with him.

But the more rational side of Sweets rejected that idea. Brennan had never been shy about telling people what she thought of them. While it was known that she held little respect for his profession, she did seem to respect his work and academic accomplishments.

Even if he could rationalize away all of that, Sweets knew that he would never forget the night that she and Booth invited him to a dinner that Wyatt was in the middle of preparing. It had led to an unusually open Brennan sharing a traumatic moment from her past, a major breakthrough for her. After spending the evening with them, Sweets figured that Wyatt had somehow convinced them to “bond” with him over their dark pasts, and it was Brennan who had decided to take the most initiative to do it. That was not the act of someone who cared nothing for his feelings or his friendship.

Looking back on it, Sweets regretted that he hadn’t been as open with them that night as they tried to be with him. It was always in the back of his mind. Even now as he sat facing Brennan on the couch across from him.

For her part, Brennan was taking the silence well. She didn’t look bored or irritated while Sweets mulled over these things. She just looked like she was waiting for him to begin. The psychologist knew that this time he would have to take the first step.

“Doctor Brennan…I’m sure you are wondering why I did not invite Agent Booth to this session,” he began. Brennan shifted in her seat, but did not break her gaze.

“I assumed that you wanted to see us separately to test some sort of psychological theory or to attempt a kind of individual evaluation,” she said. “Either way, I’m not sure why you needed to see me alone.” Sweets raised an eyebrow at this.

“Why is there no point in seeing you alone?” he asked. “That is if I did have some sort of ‘evaluation’ in mind?”

“Because Booth’s presence or absence has no bearing on my actions,” Brennan replied. “While it is true that there are variations in my relationships with other people, my behavior in these sessions is not altered by Booth’s presence in any way.”

Sweets gave a very slight smirk at her statement and leaned back in his chair while crossing one leg over the other.

“As it turns out Doctor Brennan, this is not an ‘evaluation’ or a ‘test’ per se,” he said. “Think of it as more of a friendly discussion that will focus on a specific topic.”

“That topic being what exactly?” the anthropologist said quizzically. Sweets took a deep breath before continuing.

“Over the course of the last almost three years, you have made your distrust and distain for the field of psychology quite clear,” he said. He then watched as Brennan rolled her eyes and sighed, but chose to ignore it.

“However, you have seen first-hand its uses,” Sweets persisted. “Whether it is for profiling criminals…”

“Which is not sufficient evidence to convict them, thus the need for forensic science,” Brennan countered.

“Or in helping people recover from major traumas, like Agent Booth’s brain tumor and subsequent coma, for example,” the psychologist continued, undeterred.

“Booth recovered because the tumor was benign and the surgeons operating on him were very skilled,” she interrupted again. “After the surgery it was just a matter of helping Booth re-educate himself on his life and memories which mainly required careful observation and recollection more than psychological theory.”

“And in helping to manage interpersonal relationships,” Sweets added.

“And yet Angela and Hodgins are no longer a couple, Cam struggles with Michelle and Booth is oddly secretive about his dating habits,” Brennan piped in.

Sweets let out a sigh, but did not allow the anthropologist’s words to bother him; he knew that they were inevitable.

“Even within your own field, many well-known anthropologists such as Mead have been known to use psychological techniques in their work,” the therapist said.

“Many of Mead’s studies have been called into question in recent years,” Brennan responded. “It’s agreed that she may have been forcing her findings through a lens of Western values and mores which were not applicable with the tribal groups that she was studying. A mistake she could have avoided if she had had approached her work with a more scientific method of analysis and deduction.”

Sweets uncrossed his leg and leaned forward.

“The point that I’m trying to make is that many people not only respect the field of psychology, they find ways to make it relevant to their lives and to society at large,” he said. “Even if you choose to react dismissively toward it.”

He then leaned even closer to her and fixed his round brown eyes straight into her light blue-green ones.

“My question is: why do you persist in your broad sweeping dismissal of psychology and the therapeutic technique?”  Brennan made a face.

“Is that what this is about?” she said in disbelief. “The fact that I consider psychology to be a soft science with little objective value?”

“No it’s about more than that,” Sweets insisted. “But this will have to be our starting point.”

“What purpose can possibly be served by exploring that question?” Brennan asked. “Whatever my ideas about psychology, which are the correct ones by the way, they have no bearing on my life or my work. While there is no use for it in my field, I understand that Booth finds a purpose to psychology and accept his belief in it as an aspect of our partnership. I also acknowledge and value your position within our team.”

Sweets was stunned by that admission. He had often wondered why Brennan agreed to be studied for his book since he knew that it had to have been a mutual decision on her and Booth’s part. The psychologist knew that Booth acknowledged the instinctual and interpretive nature of human behavior and thus understood and valued the need for someone with his talents. But while Sweets was convinced that Brennan could gain something from the opportunity to learn about and analyze her own feelings, a part of him believed that she saw no useful purpose to his presence.

“So…even though you consider psychology to be a meaningless science, you actually choose to work with me, a practicing psychologist?” Sweets asked with a tinge of disbelief in his voice. Brennan tilted her head thoughtfully at him and the therapist was surprised again when he detected a new emotion in her eyes: concern.

“”Well despite your decision to focus your attention on an ill-conceived and ineffective field, I recognize your skill and genius level of intellect,” she said finally softening her tone. “And as you’ve pointed out many times, human behavior is often irrational. So your thoughts and ideas have proven to be somewhat useful when dealing with others. It would be illogical for me to deny the benefits that you have brought my team and the proficiency in your work with Booth in handling suspects and witnesses.”

“Thank you Doctor Brennan,” Sweets said, a grin spreading across his lips. “Your words mean a great deal to me as does your decision to continue to work with me.”

“You’re welcome,” she nodded. Sweets then cleared his throat and sat up straighter in his chair.

“However, because I also value my position on your team, I understand that it is my job to address certain issues that need attention,” he said, his face serious again. “When I interviewed you and Agent Booth over your first true case involving Judge Hasty, you admitted to being ambivalent about psychology saying that you didn’t know much about it. So what was it that changed your opinion?”

Brennan sighed again and glanced downward at her lap.

“It’s not a frivolous line of inquiry,” Sweets said gently. “I have my reasons as to why I need to understand your thoughts about my chosen field one of which is so that I can deduce the best methods to evaluate your partnership with Agent Booth and further support it.”

The anthropologist finally looked up, her posture no longer defensive and Sweets shifted in his chair in an effort to get comfortable.

“Now, I’ll assume that you had not made a decision about psychology before your first exposure to it,” Sweets continued. “In fact, you probably had to take some courses in basic psychology at some time in your academic life. So could you share with me your earliest thoughts about the subject?”

Brennan paused, lost in thought for a few moments. She then picked up the white plastic chicken from Sweets’ bowl of knick knacks and set her gaze at him again.

“It is a safe assumption that I did not form an idea before being faced with the subject,” she relented. “I first took Psychology 101 back in high school…it was a required class….”


	2. Chapter 2

_At sixteen years old, Temperance Brennan was already knowledgeable about many things._

_Her studies in chemistry, math, and biology had gone above and beyond what was required at the high school level and thus, she was an expert among the students. Mr. Buxley, the high school janitor, had helped her along recently by providing her with numerous “subjects” for her to use in her exploratory dissections. Her mind had now become obsessed with the states of life and the possible meaning of death. All of their mysteries were a source of endless contemplation._

_In her junior year, she found herself sitting in a general psychology class, a requirement for graduation at her school. The teacher was bespectacled man with salt-and-pepper hair and an overall rumpled appearance._

_“In this class we will be exploring the mind and all its confounding and exciting nuances,” the teacher said as he paced in front of the students. “You will have a chance to discover not only the source of your own neurosis, but the key to understanding the thought processes and perhaps the very psyche that is common to man.”_

_Many of the students yawned, rolled their eyes, or just plain ignored what the teacher was saying. But a few of them were listening closely, and Temperance was one of those students. The possibility that she could unlock the mechanisms of the human brain was of great interest to her._

_‘Science and mathematics show how every function of the world has come to pass and how it continues on,’ she had thought to herself. ‘It examines every process to discover cause and effect. It makes sense that human behavior can be similarly studied.’_

_Temperance always relished finding these kinds of fundamental truths. It made no difference to the sun if humans understood the physics behind the reason the earth stayed in its orbit or if they knew about the concepts of electron transports which was an essential part of photosynthesis. The sun would continue to rise and set, and plants would continue to be green. But knowing all of these things gave the world a sense of order, and these days order was something that Temperance craved._

_Almost a year previous, her parents had disappeared, leaving her alone with her brother, Russ. The two of them had tried to hold their little household together, but raising his sister proved to be too much for the nineteen year old, so he left as well. With nowhere else to go at the time, Temperance ended up as a ward of the state and was subsequently placed into the foster system._

_Shuffled from house to house, forced to carry her belongings around in a garbage bag, Temperance was desperate to find out what sort of mental process would lead a pair of loving parents to leave their children in the middle of the night. She wanted to know about the theories that could explain why Russ had given up and run away when she needed him more than ever. Temperance was searching for the answers as to why some foster parents tried to be kind, why most were indifferent, and why too many of them would do things like lock her up in a car trunk for minor infractions like breaking a dish._

_Her studies had recently gone beyond the mere pursuit of knowledge into a way to find answers for the never-ending questions in her world. And applying every fiber of her being toward the quest for these answers had become her way of dealing with a world that had shown her so much about rejection and abandonment of late._

_So Temperance threw herself into the study of psychology, diligently absorbing everything that her teacher and her textbook had to offer. She spend hours memorizing Freud’s theory of the psyche and Jung’s counterarguments. She analyzed Erikson’s stages of life conflicts and Maslow’s hierarchy of needs. But all of this seemed too vague for her to grasp. There was too much flexibility in the theories, too many exceptions to the rules._

_There simply were no certainties or absolutes to be found._

_The most telling flaw in all of this became clear to Temperance when she tried to apply these theories and ideas to her own family and to her current life which produced no solution. None of it brought her any closer to the answers she was seeking._

_By the end of the semester, Temperance was frustrated. Her hard work had made it so that she excelled at all of her homework and exams for her psychology class, but her interest in the subject had been nearly snuffed out. She was actually pleased when the class was over since it meant an end to her fruitless endeavors which had taken time away from other pursuits. Pursuits that could actually lead to quantifiable answers and results._

* * *

 

As Brennan finished her story, Sweets nodded his head sagely. He had had some teachers like that himself when he was just starting in his studies in psychology: instructors who spent more time pontificating than sharing any real insights. Professors who had lost touch with the true heart of their field: the human experience in its myriad of variations.

But Sweets had been fortunate enough to also learn from some of the best minds in his field. These mentors had been wise enough to guide him through his studies while giving him a chance to blaze his own path.

Unfortunately it was starting to look like Brennan had had no such experiences.

“So that intro psychology class,” Sweets said, sitting back up. “What you took from it was….”

“Disappointment,” Brennan finished for him. “It was far from any kind of real study about brain processes and human behavior. There were far too many exceptions and unaddressed variables for it to have any scientific value.”

“And later in life, did it occur to you that a high school psychology course might not have the most comprehensive curriculum?” he asked.

“While I think you’re being very rude in your phrasing of the question, I will concede that you have a valid point,” the anthropologist answered. “It’s true that high schools can be more than adequate in some instances, often they are lacking curriculums that are sufficiently rigorous. However, upon attending college, I had more exposure to psychology classes since they were required for my anthropology studies.”

“Not surprising since both disciplines deal with the comprehensive study of humans and their behavior,” Sweets interjected. Brennan wrinkled her nose at him, and the psychologist couldn’t resist smirking a little.

“I recognize that relying on only one experience to determine the validity of an entire academic discipline is an unscientific approach,” she said, ignoring his comment. “And as you mentioned earlier, many anthropologists have attempted to integrate psychology in their work. So it would be irrational for me to dismiss its worth without further examining its impact. I tried to approach these classes in a systemic manner with no preconceived notions. But I found that it did not change the reality of psychology’s pointless pursuits.”

“Uh-huh,” Sweets nodded, unfazed by her comments. While he had seen other psychologists and psychiatrists become annoyed and even angry at Brennan’s hostility at his profession, the therapist had learned to allow most of her comments to roll off him like water on a duck’s back.

“Can you tell me when this realization came to you?” Sweets persisted. “Was there a specific moment or line of study that stood out as particularly problematic to you?”

Brennan paused, pursing her lips a little. While he waited for her answer, Sweets continued to be grateful that she was putting a lot of thought into this conversation instead of acting dismissively toward it.

“I think my initial conclusions about psychology started to form while studying the field of so-called ‘abnormal psychology’,” she answered. “It was there that I found the fundamental flaws that mark this discipline….”

* * *

 

_Temperance Brennan, now in her twenties, found that she enjoyed college far more than high school._

_While it was true that there were still people, students and faculty alike, who did not take the world of academia seriously, there were many more who seemed to understand and appreciate the reason they were all there: the quest for knowledge._

_She continued to take numerous science courses and had recently discovered anthropology as a field of study. It was during that time that she decided that she wanted to explore the area of biological anthropology further. Other areas, such as archeology, linguistics and ethnology which all fell under cultural anthropology held some value to her as ways to examine societies past and present. But applied biological anthropology seemed to hold the best prospects for the correct balance of humanistic theory and scientific discipline that Brennan felt was necessary to gain any useful insights into the world. One particular concentration in this area, forensic anthropology, had become especially intriguing to her._

_But as was the norm at most colleges, Brennan had to go through many prerequisites in order to receive the chance to really specialize in her field of interest, and that included courses in psychology. She managed to breeze through another introductory psychology course, and while she was pleased that this class had placed a greater focus on the biological workings of the brain and nervous system, Brennan saw no purpose to reviewing the theories of Freud, Piaget, or Adler along with the rest of their ilk._

_Her next course, however, took a different approach and focused only on abnormal psychology with its various disorders. As she studied the symptoms, progressions and treatments of each psychological dysfunction, Brennan was disturbed to realize that there were many mental problems which had symptoms that she had not perceived as abnormal._

_Even worse than that, however, was the frequency in which the causes for these disorders were unknown and how often they were considered incurable._

_But after spending most of a semester lining up the habits she saw in herself and in others around her with the symptoms for these disorders, Brennan was beginning to question the accuracy of these findings._

_‘According to this, everyone who does not follow established norms is a candidate for being diagnosed with a psychological disorder,’ she thought to herself. ‘There has to be a better way of studying human behavior instead of focusing so much time on these variations…Like instead considering the overriding rules that govern societies.’_

* * *

 

“So you don’t believe that abnormal psychological disorders exist?” Sweets asked her.

“I don’t deny that some people are insane and have a tenuous grip on reality while suffering from delusions and hallucinations,” Brennan answered. “But instead of looking at just these kinds of instances, one should look to the way culture plays a role in the manner that anthropology does.”

“Culture does not always explain pathology,” Sweets replied. “I once met a set of identical twins: people who were raised in the same house, went to the same schools and had many of the same life experiences. And yet by their mid-thirties, one of them was a happily married bank manager with two boys of his own while his twin was living in a sanitarium because he believed himself to be the arch-angel Michael, who had come to punish the sins of the IRS.”

“That is an interesting case, but far from unique when you look at societies throughout time,” Brennan countered. “There have been many cases of supernatural delusions over the years and some societies actually embraced these people as divine messengers. This becomes apparent when you study how groups of people determine how they will perceive such events and what happens to those who fall outside accepted norms.”

The anthropologist leaned back against the couch and rested her head on one of the corners.

“Besides, psychology contains too many biases to diagnosis many of these disorders accurately,” she said.

“How so?” Sweets asked, tilting his head. “Could you give me examples?”

“Well…take for example the so-called schizoid personality disorder,” Brennan replied. “Many of its symptoms: avoidance of social activity, solitary career pursuits, lack of friends, and subdued emotional responses match several of my colleagues whom I’ve gotten to know over the years. Is it not possible that instead of them having some kind of mental illness that they are instead living according to the norms that exist in certain academic circles?”

“It is entirely possible,” the psychologist conceded. “But not everyone who meets the criteria for schizoid personality disorder is following a social norm or can even function within their own culture.”

“Or take histrionic disorder,” she said. “Many of its symptoms include behaviors which are considered desirable for woman in some societies: strong emotionality, great emphasis on sexual desirability and willingness to be influenced by others. How can individuals be considered abnormal when culture makes these kinds of demands on them?”

Sweets nodded while he reflected on her words. He could understand her skepticism; truthfully there was a lot of debate within the psychology community about the existence and correct pathology of many psychological disorders. He could see where someone like Brennan could become stymied at how contradictory some of these theories were at times.

But something in the manner of her argument sparked new questions in Sweets’ mind. A hunch quickly materialized, and he leaned toward her while putting his fingertips together.

“Doctor Brennan,” Sweets said in a soft, cautious voice. “Have you ever been in any kind of therapy before? And I don’t mean sessions for the purpose of evaluations related to work.”

Brennan suddenly looked down into her lap, and the therapist knew that he struck a nerve. Sweets was aware though that he would have to proceed carefully.

“You don’t have to tell me anything about the content of those sessions, nor will I press you to reveal anything that you are not comfortable with discussing,” he said gently. “But if I may ask, what was the reason you were in therapy?”

Brennan finally looked up, her face set with resolve.

“It’s fine,” she said. “It was a long time ago and it ended up being pointless anyway, so I don’t mind discussing it.”

She stretched her legs out for a moment and then quickly re-crossed them before continuing.

“It was before I started working with Booth on a regular basis,” she said. “At that time I was in a relationship that was increasingly becoming ill-suited for the both of us. When things started to progress poorly, Peter, the man I was seeing, came to me one evening with a suggestion….”


	3. Chapter 3

_Brennan knew that things were not going well in her relationship with Peter, but she wasn’t entirely sure if she wanted to do anything about it._

_Her relationship with Peter St. James had started in a quiet sort of way with the two of them meeting at a coffee shop where Brennan was meeting a potential agent for her book, and at first all seemed well. He had a somewhat pleasing symmetry to his facial features and while he was not as intellectually gifted as her, they managed to have stimulating conversations. Sadly he tended to not be as stimulating in the bedroom, but Brennan perceived him as adequate._

_One of her close friends had told her once that long-term relationships were about compromise, so the anthropologist figured that any noticeable faults would have to be endured as part of this compromise. And initially, it wasn’t difficult at all to overlook Peter’s shortcomings._

_But as time wore on, Peter’s faults appeared less like minor annoyances and more like insurmountable obstacles. Brennan reasoned that his faults probably had not actually grown, but had just become more apparent with prolonged exposure. Much like how when she examined a skull the nuances of facial structure would reveal themselves to her more and more over time. Putting up with his flaws would not seem like such a hardship if it wasn’t for the fact that they also seemed to be increasing in number._

_There were other things that were also competing for her attention these days. She had been contacted about a possible dig in Guatemala. Human remains had recently been discovered and it was looking like her assistance might be required to identify them all. She hadn’t made the decision to go yet due to some recent ancient European remains that had arrived at the Jeffersonian a couple weeks ago. But in her less cheery moments at home, Brennan did start to wonder if this dig might be the very thing she needed right now._

_One night after she and Peter shared yet another dinner in silence, Brennan found herself leaning toward the dig. Evening meals used to be something they could both look forward to as a way to unwind from their long, busy days, especially since they often led to a relaxing night of intimacy. Now it was just another perfunctory ritual like sleeping and changing clothes. Even the possibility of sex failed to excite the anthropologist since it too had begun to feel obligatory and functional, although Peter still seemed moderately pleased afterwards._

_As the two of them cleared the table and cleaned up, Peter suddenly cleared his throat loudly, and Brennan knew from past experience that he was going to talk about something uncomfortable. The gesture rarely ceased to irritate her these days._

_‘Why does he always have to do that before speaking?’ she wondered. ‘Why doesn’t he just say whatever he needs to say?’_

_“Temperance, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking recently,” Peter said. “About the two of us and the way things are going right now. And I guess what I’m trying to say is that I think there are problems.”_

_“Like what?” Brennan asked, only mildly interested in the conversation._

_“I still care about you, and what we have is great,” Peter replied. “But I think that it could be even better with a little help.” Brennan couldn’t help but be frustrated at the fact that Peter didn’t really answer her question._

_“What kind of help?” she asked, hoping for a more direct answer this time. Peter took a deeply dramatic breath before looking into her eyes._

_“I’ve been seeing someone…a therapist…to help me sort through all of the issues I’ve been dealing with from childhood,” Peter said. “I’ve told you how dysfunctional my parents were. He’s helped me out a lot. He helped me realize that I was choosing to keep things from my conscious mind as a way to limit myself. We’ve had some really good breakthroughs.”_

_“I’m glad that you enjoyed it so much,” she said. It sounded like the right thing to say here, but Brennan found herself increasingly unnerved._

_“Anyway, during our last session, I found out that he also does couples’ counseling,” he added. “So I was thinking that we could go together. See if he could help us sort through our problems. I think it would really help.”_

_Brennan sighed. She hadn’t found much use for psychology in her work or her life, but then again she admitted that she wasn’t any sort of expert in the field._

_“Please Temperance. I think we both know that things are going well between us,” Peter said. “What we have could be so much more. I don’t want to lose it.”_

_Brennan looked into his eyes and was surprised to discover something inside her longing to hold onto this relationship as well. It had been one of the longer ones she had been in, and there was a part of her that wanted to try to salvage things if possible._

_‘Relationships are about compromise,’ she told herself again._

_“All right,” Brennan said. “When can we go see him?”_

_“Thank you, Temperance,” Peter smiled as he reached over to embrace her. “You won’t regret this, I’m sure of it.”_

* * *

 

“So you agreed to go?” Sweets asked, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

“Yes,” Brennan responded. “While I had my doubts as to the usefulness of therapy, I understood that it was important to Peter, for whatever reason.”

“Because relationships are about compromise?” the psychologist asked.  Brennan studied him for a moment with an unreadable expression.

“At the time, compromise was one of the main concepts that I applied to long-term relationships,” she said. “Since working with Booth, I’ve come to see other important pillars in the foundation of a relationship.”

“Like what?” Sweets asked.

“I think we should go back to the original story at hand,” the anthropologist replied. “The part where I saw Peter’s therapist.”

Sweets nodded in agreement even as he made a mental note to explore this other topic at a later point.

“Of course, you’re right,” he said. “Please continue.”

“Well there is not much more to tell,” Brennan said.

* * *

 

_Normally silences did not bother Temperance Brennan, but today she found herself longing for the distraction of conversation._

_Beside her on a worn magenta colored couch sat Peter, who was perched expectantly. Across from both of them in a matching chair sat Peter’s therapist, a lean thin-faced man with a nose that seemed to be pointing straight at you no matter which angle you were looking at him._

_“Ms. Brennan, thank you for coming today,” he said. “My name is Doctor Kenneth Kelman, but you can call me Ken if that makes you feel more comfortable.”_

_“I fail to see where it would make a difference, Doctor Kelman,” Brennan said. “And by the way, it’s Doctor Temperance Brennan.”_

_“Doctor?” Kelman said, raising an eyebrow. “Peter mentioned that you were employed at the Jeffersonian, but I didn’t know about the extent of your work.”_

_“You didn’t tell him that I’m a forensic anthropologist?” she asked, turning toward Peter, her tone taking on a slight irritation._

_“I didn’t think it mattered,” Peter said, his serene demeanor cracking a little. “It’s just your job.”_

_“It’s more than that,” she retorted._

_“Actually Peter has a point, Temperance,” Kelman interjected. “Your career is merely a manifestation of who you are as a person: your interests, your desires, your ways of thinking. Your job is a reflection of all that.”_

_“It’s Doctor Brennan,” she insisted. “And you think my work can be distilled down to simple psychology?”_

_“There is nothing simple about the field of psychology,” Kelman bristled. “Besides, your profession is not what this conversation is about, is it? It’s about finding ways to repair your relationship with Peter. Would you not agree?”_

_“Yes…that was the original purpose of this consultation,” Brennan conceded._

_“Good,” the therapist smiled again. “Now, I’ve heard Peter’s side of things. How about you tell me about your perspective on your relationship along with what you think the problems might be.”_

_At his request, Brennan launched into a brief but still detailed chronology of her relationship with Peter, which included some wincing on his part when she outlined their sexual compatibility along with recent dysfunctions. When she was finished, Kelman gave her a bemused look._

_“That was very thorough albeit a very scientific assessment of the situation,” the therapist said. “But you didn’t answer the second half of my inquiry which was what you thought the issues affecting your relationship could be.”_

_“I did explain that,” Brennan protested. “Human beings did not evolve to be monogamous by nature and thus are ill-suited to long-term relationships. It is mainly external pressures such as the need for continued child care and societal norms that lead people to conform to institutions like marriage or some type of communal living.”_

_“That’s the anthropological explanation,” Kelman nodded. “But that is not your reason, the real reason, for why the two of you are having difficulties, is it?”_

_“It is my reason since I’m an anthropologist,” Brennan said. “What other reasons are there?” Kelman leaned toward her, and Peter put his hand on her knee._

_“Perhaps it is time for you to confront the traumas from your childhood which are directly impacting your ability to form close connections in adulthood,” Kelman said. “More specifically, the disappearance of your parents when you were fifteen.”_

_Brennan sat still for a moment, stunned. While it was true that Kelman was simply stating a fact about her parents, the anthropologist could not deny the feeling of being betrayed somehow._

_“You…told him about…” Brennan said, her voice trailing off._

_“It’s ok, Temperance,” Peter said, patting her knee. “We’re here to help.”_

_“Peter’s right,” Kelman said. “We’re here to help you move beyond the hurt, confused feelings you probably experienced with that loss so that you can repair the damage done to your psyche.”_

_“Damage?” Brennan asked._

_“It’s all right,” the therapist said. “Something like that; it would wound anyone. But I believe that as we work through this, you will find a way to heal those old wounds and learn to connect to others in a warm, satisfying way instead of remaining cold, distant and overly-rational.”_

_Brennan didn’t say much else during the session, despite attempts by both Peter and Kelman to participate in their discussion. Instead she kept repeating what the therapist had said to her inside her head._

_‘Is that how he sees me? As damaged?’ she wondered. ‘Is that how Peter sees me?’_

_These questions soon made her fume silently._

_‘I’m not damaged. I’m a forensic anthropologist, and I’m an expert in my field. I have multiple degrees, and I have recovered the identities of hundreds of people who had been lost after death. I’m not damaged.’_

_As she listened to Kelman drone on about the psychological impact of abandonment, one thought repeated itself over and over again in her mind._

_‘You don’t know me at all. Neither one of you do.’_

_Soon that dig in Guatemala was looking more and more like a good option._

* * *

 

Sweets sat silently in his chair. His face was neutral other than his lips being pressed into a thin line.

He had never been so naïve as to think that there weren’t therapists out there who cared little about their patients’ well-being as much as being proven right. People who had their own ideas about what constituted “normal” or “healthy” and who tried to impose their ideas onto their patients with no regard for what was best for them. Sweets could never completely shake the guilt he felt over every misstep he had taken in his treatment of Booth, Brennan, and any of the others at the Jeffersonian, but he tempered it with the thought that he cared about all of them deeply. It was readily apparent to the psychologist that Kelman had no feelings beyond patronizing concern toward Brennan when he said the things he did to her.

“I ended up going to three more sessions, but of course, it didn’t help,” the anthropologist continued. “Peter and I broke up a couple months later, and I went on a dig to Guatemala.  So as you can see, psychology was not able to mend our relationship.”

“Doctor Brennan…you consider yourself one of the best forensic anthropologists in the world, correct?” Sweets asked carefully.

“Actually I would consider myself the best one, but otherwise you are correct,” she said.

“So if you are the best, then logically, there are other forensic anthropologists who are not as talented or as skilled as you?” the psychologist asked.

“That is a logical assumption, yes,” Brennan said. “Unfortunately there are some people whose work does not come anywhere close to my standard.”

“Given that assumption, would you not agree that it is safe to say that that idea could be applied to other fields of study?” Sweets asked. “And that there will be those who are not very proficient in their field? Like for example, psychology?”

Brennan began to nod in agreement, but suddenly she stopped and looked concerned.

“Doctor Sweets…even though I cannot make an accurate judgment of your position in the field of psychology as a whole, I have found your work to be…useful…on occasion,” she said. “And I know that Booth considers your talents to be far above the norm. So there is no need for any concerns about your performance.”

Sweets could not suppress a grin or the blush that started making its way to his cheeks. Even after working with Booth and Brennan for years, any praise they gave him still managed to thrill him the way few things could.

“Thank you, Doctor Brennan…but I wasn’t referring to me,” Sweets said, working hard to regain a more clinical demeanor.

“Oh,” Brennan said, understanding soon coming to her. “Well…Kelman’s mistakes were to be expected. He chose to ignore empirical reasoning and scientific thinking when he made judgments without actual exposure to evidence. It was really no surprise to me when he showed himself to be wrong in many of his assumptions.”

“Despite your personal experience with Kelman, would you say that Peter was able to gain useful insights and advice from his therapist?” Sweets said, wanting to re-direct the conversation.

“Perhaps,” the anthropologist responded. “Peter never really did make clear what those benefits were.”

“How about Agent Booth?” the psychologist asked. “Do you think that his work with Doctor Wyatt or myself has been helpful in assisting him with any issues he has grappled with?”

“Booth had to see Chef Wyatt as part of a punitive action,” she said. “The Bureau felt that he needed therapy due to his shooting a mechanical clown on an ice cream truck, even though I’m not sure why. And we were sent to you initially due to a misguided belief from Booth’s superiors that we could not work together since he had arrested my father.”

“So, Booth was mainly fulfilling an obligation to the Bureau when he met with Wyatt and then with me?” Sweets inquired. “Much like the obligation you fulfilled when you agreed to see Peter’s therapist?”

“I hadn’t thought of it in quite that way before, but yes, that is a valid way of looking at it,” she nodded. “But Sweets…I still don’t see what any of this proves or accomplishes. What could you possibly learn from these disparate events?”

Sweets leaned close to her, and Brennan was astonished at the warmth and intensity in his eyes.

“I’ve learned a great deal today, Doctor Brennan,” he said. “And if you’ll let me, I’d like to share with you what I’ve learned.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan looked over at him in disbelief. She thought back to all the things that they had discussed, but could find nothing that indicated to her what Sweets could have deduced from the remembrances that she had just related to him. She had always hated the sense that she was not catching onto to something others saw as obvious and started to become tense at Sweets’ words.

Sweets did not press her for an answer to his request right away. He figured that she was probably sorting through a collection of thoughts and feelings that their conversation had brought up while trying to find answers to the questions that were sure to be forming in her mind. Even when she failed to recognize social cues or brushed aside any meaningful discussion of her own emotions, the therapist had always admired her thoughtful, analytical mind which was not prone to snap decisions. Thus, he wanted to give her the chance to form her own ideas about their talk before offering his own perspective.

“While it is true that I do not see much in the way of quantifiable facts that can be derived from these events, I will admit to being interested in what you have to say,” Brennan finally conceded.

Sweets smiled gently, happy that he had the anthropologist relaxed enough to be open to listen to his lines of thought. When he first started treating her and Booth, there was many times that he doubted that he could ever reach this point when either of them welcomed his opinions. The psychologist felt a deep sense of contentment and satisfaction that so much had changed between the three of them.

“I asked for this session so that I could have a chance to gain some insight into how your life experiences might have molded the way you perceive psychology and the therapeutic process,” Sweets said, settling back down in his chair. “I know that you are not one to form opinions hastily or without any sort of supporting evidence.”

“To do so would be irrational and counterintuitive to the scientific reasoning process,” Brennan agreed.

“Exactly,” the therapist grinned while pointing his index finger at her for emphasis. “I’ve been considering your views on psychology for a while now, especially in the face of the many incidences where it has proved useful in casework and in managing the interpersonal relationships among the people you work and are close to.”

Sweets sat back up and leaned close to Brennan.

“After talking to you, I think I have an idea of what was involved in forming your perceptions,” he added.

“Which is?” the anthropologist asked, a challenge evident in her voice.

“ Let me start by saying, Doctor Brennan, that when I’m treating you, I am not looking for the things that are wrong,” Sweets answered gently. His soft reply extinguished the hard glint in Brennan’s eyes, and she immediately relaxed into a slightly less defensive pose on the couch.

“Many people look to psychology to not only solve human problems, but to find answers to complex questions,” the therapist continued. “Questions like ‘why am I the way I am?’ or ‘why are my parents the way they are?’ or even ‘why isn’t my family like everyone else’s?”

Sweets could sense Brennan’s discomfort that the direction the conversation was going by the way she started to flick her eyes away from him and fidget, but he decided to continue.

“The fact remains though that not every aspect of the human experiences can be neatly explained away through the lens of psychology,” he said. “Any reputable leader in this field would admit to that, and if they are unable to categorize all human behavior perfectly, then it’s unlikely that a casual student in introductory psychology classes would be able to find the exact answers she was looking for either.”

“She?” Brennan said, the question evident in her tone.

“Also, the field of psychology is not just a hunt for disorder and disease in people,” Sweets pressed on. “Everyone is different. What may turn into a severe dysfunction in one person may only be a minor deficit to overcome in another.”

“Which demonstrates psychology’s inability to produce consist results and analysis,” Brennan interjected.

“Which shows an understanding of the need for flexibility when dealing with human beings,” Sweets countered. “I know for a fact that such considerations are in place in anthropology. It’s why anthropologists refuse to explain the makeup of cultural norms with only simplistic physical clues like geographic location or availability of food and shelter.”

“Even allowing for the complexity and unpredictability of human systems, psychology remains a very malleable science,” Brennan retorted. “That is why it is so easy for people to use it to….”

The anthropologist abruptly stopped, and Sweets felt his professional instincts begin to stir in response. Despite quickly assessing the meaning behind Brennan’s open sentence, he considered his words carefully, knowing that he was treading into a sensitive area.

“To manipulate other people?” Sweets said, finishing her sentence. “To turn them into something more suitable or acceptable to their own ideas of normal and correct? To act as some sort of insidious punitive action?”

Sweets’ eyes grew intense as he spoke, and Brennan seemed to find it hard to keep her gaze on him.

“Could it be…that lurking behind your thorough examination of psychology is the hurt, the concern…the uncertainty…which are the result of misguided searching on your part and of some unethical behavior on the part of others,” he asked.

“I examined psychology the same way I would any collection of facts and questions before me,” Brennan replied. “Part of being a scientist is being able to separate empirical observation from personal bias. If you were also a scientist, you would understand this process.”

“I may not fit your definition of a scientist, but I do understand something about confronting personal bias in my line of work,” Sweets asserted. “Besides this has little to do with being a scientist and more to do with how past experiences in a person’s life can color their perceptions of the situations they encounter and the people around them.”

The therapist sat up a little straighter and ignored Brennan’s quick eye-roll at his words.

“Life is not something that can only be explained within the confines of science,” he continued. “Therefore it’s impossible for people to get the answers they need by only applying empiricism and rationality to their personal lives.”

“Then how do they expect to find any sort of quantifiable answers?” Brennan protested. “Relying on feelings and emotions to find answers is the antithesis of logic.”  

“But it is the essence of humanity to consider feelings when making a decision about one’s own life. No matter how flawed or mistaken that may be,” the psychologist said. “You are human, Doctor Brennan. Humans are fallible. No one is exempt from this.”

Sweets again fell silent, choosing to let his words sink in before continuing. Brennan had been giving him a baleful eye when he attempted to finish her thought, but as he had spoken, her expression relaxed. The therapist often suspected that Brennan believed that she was not allowed to make mistakes, that everyone expected perfection from her. Thus, it would be upsetting to her to find that her judgment could be clouded by memories and emotions. His suspicion gained credence with the uneasiness his words prompted in her, but then he became concerned at the way her eyes continued to flicker with worry.

‘ _Being fallible means being vulnerable,’_ he reasoned. ‘ _And being vulnerable makes you open to manipulation. Therefore….’_

Realization soon struck him and Sweets’ eyes widened for a moment before he caught himself and he regained his composure. He then got up and moved to sit beside Brennan on the couch. She looked confused at his change in seating, but quickly switched to a calmer expression in the face of his open and sincere demeanor.

“Doctor Brennan…I promise you that I am not trying to manipulate you or performing any sort of punitive action against you,” Sweets said, looking her straight in the eye. “I’m only trying to help you.”

“Help me?” she asked. “Help me get better?”

“No,” Sweets said emphatically. “You’re not ill. Nor are you ‘damaged’ in any way. You’re just another person grappling with the difficulties that life doles out. We all have them. They just vary from person to person.”

Sweets took a deep breath. He was trying hard to remain clinical in tone, but it was proving to be a formidable task.

“I just want you to get what you want and need out of your own life,” he said. “Whether it’s connecting better with others, feeling more confident in social situations or even better understanding your own thoughts and emotions, I want to help you move toward the kind of life you want.”

The therapist knew that more than a slight trace of emotion was seeping into his voice, but Brennan’s warm, if slight smile made his discomfort worthwhile.

“You’re an intelligent, compassionate woman,” Sweets said. “There’s nothing for me to fix. There are only the parts of you that you will choose to leave behind as you grow.”

Sweets stopped and looked downward, unsure of how his words would be taken.

“Doctor Sweets.”

When the psychologist looked back up at her, he could detect a subtle change in her expression. Over the years, Sweets had learned to recognize this as the expression she wore when she was reaching some sort of conclusion.

“I’m still unsure of the purpose for this consultation or of the results gained from it,” Brennan said. “But…sometimes an event or fact that initially appears to have no purpose can only be recognized as significant after careful examination and consideration. So I will consider what you have told me.”

Brennan stood up from the couch, and Sweets did the same in response.

“I need to get back to the lab,” the anthropologist said. “We received some more remains a couple of days ago that I am very anxious to attend to.”

“Nothing crime related I take it?” Sweets asked.

“I can’t say that for certain at this point, but considering the fact that they are at least four hundred years old, I doubt that either you or Booth will be involved,” Brennan said with a playful sparkle in her eyes. She turned to leave, but as her hand touched the doorknob, she paused.

“Thank you,” she said in almost a whisper. “For your…clarification on some things.”

She then walked out, leaving Sweets standing alone in his office, stunned. He slouched back down into his chair and thought about the discussion he had just had.

The therapist was certain that this one conversation had not been sufficient to change her mind about psychology. He now realized that her beliefs had much deeper roots than he had previously speculated. Putting that aside, Sweets was sure that even if Brennan had shifted her views about psychology, she would never admit it openly. In that way, she was a lot like Booth: they both would rather let their actions showcase their beliefs than to profess them in words.

‘ _Besides, if Brennan actually admitted to not being so violently opposed to psychology, what would she have left to give me grief over,’_ Sweets thought to himself with a smirk. ‘ _Taking shots at my age is Booth’s thing.’_

Even so, Sweets felt content at the thought that at the very least his affirmation of his commitment as her friend and as her therapist had given her some resolution from all those memories she had just shared. Plus, he figured that the knowledge he gained would make future therapeutic situations a little easier to handle.

Sweets got up and gather up some files that were part of his latest profiling assignment which were on his desk and sat them next to his computer. Settling down into his chair, Sweets decided not to write down any notes about the session he had just had. This session would not be going into his official files that he kept. The psychologist knew that he wanted to keep this firmly locked away in a corner of his mind, ready to access if she needed his assistance again.

As he began to write up his latest report, Sweets made a mental note to ask Booth if they could invite Brennan to drinks at the Founding Fathers tonight after work.

 


End file.
